A Life Full of Honey
by ArtemisHarryAnimorphsfan96
Summary: Basically a fic about the adventures of Star, an OC, as she comes to Ouran Private High School and meets the Host Club. She falls for Honey, but first she's going to have to get through Mori and work through the issues of Honey's first relationship. And what's this about her mysterious dreams about our beloved sweet-loving blonde? Rated T because I'm paranoid. Honey/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so my friends on here that know who I am will never let me live this down, but while I do have a slight obsession for Kyoya, Honey is really starting to grow on me, especially since we do share many characteristics (being very short and young-looking for our age, loving sweets/cute stuff like stuffed animals, etc). The idea for this fic popped into my head a little bit ago, and I decided that I had to write it down. The rating is T because of some content in later chapters, but it's not that intense, and there's no strong language, so it could probably be K+, but I wanted to be safe. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters (tragically) but I do own Star, who is based off of me.**

I was in a forest, shrouded with mist. The moon was up, and there was a chill in the air. I was all alone, and I was afraid. I looked around, but all I could see was the thick foliage. I tried to cry out for someone, but my voice stuck in my throat. That's when I saw him. He looked like a young boy, perhaps seven years old, but something in his face told me that he was older than he looked. He had blonde hair, shining hazel eyes, and he was holding a pink bunny. I don't know why, but I instantly felt a connection to this boy. I tried to run to him, but it felt like I was running in place. He looked at me, smiled, and disappeared.

"Wait!" I yelled out as my eyes flew open. I sat up, panting. I fell back onto my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. What had that dream been about? I couldn't help but be creeped out by the ominous feeling that my dream had left. I had never seen that boy in my life, but in my dream, it had felt like I'd known him forever, like he was part of me. I shook my head as if to clear it of my thoughts and looked at my alarm clock. It was 5:52 AM. I groaned. I was supposed to wake up at 6:30 AM, so I knew that I didn't have much time to go back to sleep; besides, I really doubted that I could if I tried.

I rolled out of bed and started to get ready for the day. I slowly remembered that today was my first day at a new school: Ouran Private High School. My family had recently moved for my dad's work. He was a big business man, so as his company grew larger, we had to move from the suburbs to the busy city. I missed my friends a lot, especially since I was in my last year of high school, but my dad had promised me that I would make plenty of new friends at my new school. He had even pulled as many strings as he could to send me to Ouran Academy, one of the most highly acclaimed schools in the country.

By the time I was ready and had had breakfast, it was 7:05 AM. I knew that school didn't start until 8:00 AM, but I didn't have anything else to do, and I needed a distraction from my dream, so I hugged my parents goodbye and had our chauffeur drive our modest limo to the school. When I got there, I still had over half an hour before I had to get to my first class, so I decided to explore the school. I found the library, which was actually rather loud and seemed like a very bad place to study. I got to the cafeteria, and I decided that I couldn't wait for lunch—everything looked perfectly gourmet. Finally, as I wound my way around the school, I saw a sign pointing to the music wing. I had always loved music and singing, so I headed that way to check it out.

I found what seemed to be a main choir room with just about every instrument in it, but no one was there. Then I noticed that I heard a bit of noise coming from one of the practice rooms. It didn't sound like music; it seemed more like the chatter of many people. I walked up to a door that had a sign that said, "Practice Room 3." There was no window, so I figured that if I wanted to know what was happening in there, I'd have to open the door. I took a deep breath, not sure what could possibly be going on in what looked to be an abandoned practice room, and turned the doorknob.

As I walked in, I noticed a group of what appeared to be seven rather attractive boys, although one looked kind of feminine. They were all in costumes that seemed to have a common theme—sweets. A blonde boy of average height, if not a little on the tall side, was sitting on a red, velvet couch that the others were gathered around; he looked like a lemon drop, making use of the color of his hair. The feminine boy's torso was covered in white fabric, and his hat was all red, as if he were a sucker. There were two twins with red hair, and they wore matching peppermint candy costumes. A taller boy wearing glasses was wearing tin foil that went up in a point with a white paper sticking out—a chocolate kiss. The tallest boy with dark hair was wearing a life-sized candy wrapper, and he was standing in front a younger blonde wearing a full-out piece of cake as his costume with a hat that looked like a strawberry. I froze as I noticed this last boy, lingering on his face as the taller blonde spoke up.

"Welcome, Princess. You must be new here. I don't think that I've seen you around. Well, I'm Tamaki, this is Haruhi, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru—though not many people can tell them apart. The young man on my left is Kyoya, and this pair over here are Mori and Honey. We all have our own individual characteristics to cater to the needs of our customers. Which of us is most to your liking?" He must have been very charming, but I could hardly focus on what he was saying, for as he talked, my blood ran cold as I realized that the small blonde boy dressed as a piece of cake was, in fact, the boy from my dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I really couldn't wait to continue this, so as soon as I got to a computer again, I did. Enjoy! :)**

I stood there for what seemed like hours in a shocked silence, but soon, a slightly cold, calculating voice shook me from my reverie.

"You are Star Hitome, aren't you?" The boy with the glasses looked up from a black notebook that he was carrying, and his glasses seemed to flash mysteriously.

I nearly jumped. How did this boy that I had never met before know my name? "How do you know that?" I demanded. What was with these boys? Cos-playing, mysteriously knowing the name of a complete stranger, appearing in my dreams... It was as if we were in a Japanese shojo manga!

"You just moved here for your father's business, Hitome Comics. Today is your first day at Ouran Private High School. You are a third year, although you do not look it." I was almost sure that there was a hint of humor in his voice, but I couldn't be sure with his poker face.

"Stop that!" I was very creeped out by his knowledge of me, but I'll admit that his last comment had stung a little. It was true that I looked young for my age. At the age of seventeen, I still could have passed for thirteen or a bit younger. My thick, brown hair that went just past my shoulders with a side part, my angular face, and my figure showed that I was past pre-pubesence, but my slight frame, small height, and pixie-ish features prevented others from guessing my true age. I wasn't even five feet tall. I had stopped growing a few years ago at 4'11.5'', and my private nurse kept telling me that I would probably never get any taller.

"Oh, Kyoya! Stop scaring our guest. Princess Star, how about we find our own private table where you can tell me about your life as I lovingly stroke your beautiful hair and feed you our best commoner tea from my mouth?" As he said this last sentence, he took me in his arms and gazed deeply into my eyes.

I shrieked, stomped on his foot, and pushed him off of me. "Creep!" I yelled. I shuddered as he fell over without even trying to shield his face from the floor. After a moment, he somehow slithered over to the corner of the room in a fetal position with his head tucked down, facing away from us. If this had been a shojo manga, he would be shrouded in gray and a teardrop would be hanging over his head.

I looked at the others. "Does this happen often?"

The feminine boy—I think Haruhi was his name—walked over to me and deadpanned, "Sadly, yes."

The others just stared at the blonde in the corner as if this were a usual sight. I took the moment of silence to look around the room, and realized that we were not alone—far from it. In this insanely large practice room was a lot of fancy furniture and other fancy furnishings where many girls wearing the girls' uniform sat, drinking tea and talking. Some of them watched the action going on in the middle of the room as if it were a planned performance meant to entertain them.

"What the heck is going on here?" I asked.

Tamaki, the boy in the corner if I remembered his name right, instantly shot up, recovering from whatever had afflicted him a moment before. "This, my lovely princess, is the Host Club. We dashing gentlemen use our talents to host and entertain the poor, bored ladies at this fine institution! Now, what brings you to our humble club?"

I blinked for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts. "Honestly, I was just trying to explore the campus before school started. I should probably be going—homeroom starts soon and I have no idea where my classroom is." I started to turn around, but I almost ran into the blond boy that had been in my dream. Tamaki had said that his name was Honey. What an unusual name! When had he gotten there?

"You're in third year, right Princess Star-chan? That's my year, too! I can show show you to your class, if you like!" He giggled and batted his long eyelashes just like an innocent little boy would. I nodded slowly as he gently took my wrist with the hand that wasn't holding his pink bunny. He called over to his friends, "I'll be right back, guys! Don't eat the cake without me!" With that, he walked me out of the music wing and toward the regular hallway. He asked me who my teacher was, and I told him, aware only of his hand on my wrist. It felt like he could squeeze the life out of me with it alone if he wanted, but that he was being very careful not to hurt me. I wondered how strong this kid—apparently the same age as me—could possibly be. All I knew was that I desperately wanted to know more about him, but I had no idea how to ask.

We walked to my class in silence, Honey skipping all of the way. When we got to my class, he stopped. "Here we are! I really hope that I'll see you again sometime. Come back to the Host Club soon, okay?"

He looked me in the eyes, hope shining through. I couldn't bear to disappoint him, so I nodded and said, "Okay."

He jumped up and down yelling, "Yay!" He gave me a big hug, and even though I must have been just taller than him, it felt like I fit perfectly. I was just getting used to it when he let go. "So come to the Host Club today after school. We're doing a Candy Wonderland, and it's going to be very sweet. You like sweets, don't you?"

For the first time, I seemed to snap out of whatever was keeping me subdued and I returned to my usual self. "Yeah! I absolutely love anything sweet! It's all I eat, if I can get away with it!" Our eyes met, and it was as if a current of understanding passed between us. After a moment, I looked away, blushing.

"Well, I'd better get back before my friends miss me. Bye!" He started to run off, but before he got out of earshot, I called to him.

"By the way, I love your bunny. He's really cute!"

He looked over his shoulder and beamed. "Thanks! His name is Usa-chan!" With that, he raced out of sight. I sighed. I still had no idea what in the world was going on in this school, but I knew that I couldn't wait until school was over.


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to calm my breathing; my heart was racing almost as much as when I had woken up from my dream this morning. I was going back to the Host Club.

My classes had finally ended, and now, after watching girl after girl enter the room, I was standing outside of Practice Room 3 by myself, gathering the courage to open the door. After daydreaming through all of my classes, I had decided that I had to find out why Honey had been in my dream.

I opened the door, and found no one at the couch to greet me. I did notice, however, that the room was even more decorated than it had been this morning, with many candy decorations all around the large room and real sweets of every kind imaginable piling up at every table. Each "host" was sitting at a table full of girls, chatting and laughing, all of them wearing their costumes from earlier.

Kyoya, the creepy boy with the glasses, was alone at a desk, looking at something on a computer and writing in his black notebook once again. Tamaki was at the largest table and had the largest group of girls, most of which seemed to be drooling. He was holding some girl in his arms and was giving her the same disgusting treatment that he had been giving me earlier. I don't know how she wasn't throwing up and slapping the player in the face. Haruhi, on the other hand, seemed to have the smallest group of girls at his table, but they were all enthralled at whatever story he was telling in his calm, quiet way. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, were sitting together, and they seemed to be all over each other. One was holding the other's face and whispering something. The girls at their table were going crazy, but I just wanted to gag. Finally, I noticed Honey with the tall, dark haired boy, Mori. Honey was hugging his bunny, Usa-chan, and while he was making conversation with the girls, he also seemed to be taking no breaks from shoveling a countless number of sweets and cake in his mouth as Mori just sat silently beside him. My mouth watered at all of the delicious sugary treats.

Suddenly, Honey looked up from his plate of sweets and saw me. His mouth full, he cheered, "Yay! You did come, Princess Star-chan! I knew you would. It was the sweets, wasn't it?" I nodded numbly, knowing that I could never start the subject of my dream in such a crowded place. Honey didn't seem to notice, and he rocketed across the room, grabbed me by the hand, and dragged me to his table. I sat down, and as Honey offered me a plate full of treats, I tried to remember my manners, but when I saw a piece of lemon meringue pie, I lost it. I started stuffing myself, then remembered where I was and glanced up at Honey, embarrassed. He just grinned at me, wearing a chocolate mustache that I'm sure I mirrored with lemon. The other girls at the table, who had been staring at me with their mouths open wide enough to catch flies, saw Honey and started yet another chorus of, "Awwwwww!"s.

We spent much of the next few hours like this. Honey would talk to each girl about different things, but he always seemed to return to me to ask me to try another one of his favorite sweets, or to ask me what I thought about the one that I had just tasted. Every now and then, it seemed like Honey had a mini crisis, like losing a shoe or getting a drop of chocolate on Usa-chan that Mori would have to fix, and the girls would go crazy over it. Finally, the sun outside began to drop in the sky as if it were in the late afternoon, and I realized with a start that it was 5:13 PM. The girls began to trickle out until I was one of the only ones left.

I stood up. "Well, thank you for your hospitality, and for all of the sweets." I began to leave, but Honey jumped out of his seat and ran towards me, grabbing my arm.

"You'll come back again soon, won't you, Princess Star-chan?" I very much enjoyed your presence!"

I blushed and noticed that a few of the girls around me were glaring at me, most likely for the special treatment I was receiving. The other hosts looked at me with interest, as if Honey didn't do this with too many girls. I nodded and hurried from the room, glad to escape the attention of so many people.

I called my limo driver, Sebastian, and told him that I was ready to go home. As I walked to our meeting point, I couldn't help but wonder about this Host Club. They seemed to have so many secrets, and I loved uncovering hidden secrets about people. Still more pressing on my mind was all of the girls that they entertained. Some of them seemed normal, but a lot of them seemed a little crazy, more like fangirls than customers, and I knew what happened when the object of a fangirl's affection spent a little too much time with someone else. My father did own a comics company, after all! I shook my head of these thoughts, excited to see Honey again the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I've had very little computer time, so I'm very sorry that this chapter is late! I almost finished it twice, and then lost both drafts! Well, here it is. :) This chapter gets a little more intense, BTW. Enjoy!**

The next day, I got to school early in a very chipper mood. I started to wander towards the music room to see if I could talk to Honey before class started. I was in my own little world, so I didn't notice a group of three girls headed my way until I nearly bumped into them.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was-"

"Oh, please! Don't try your manners on us, you snake!" one of the girls interrupted me.

"Excuse me?" I started, but they weren't finished just yet.

"We saw what happened yesterday, with you and Honey!"

"Yeah, what do you think you're doing, hogging all of Honey's attention?"

"Especially since you're new around here! We have seniority, and therefore, we have more right to him than you do!"

All three girls were speaking one right after the other, refusing to let me speak, to defend myself or even ask what was going on. As I tried to gather my thoughts, I realized that these must be customers of Honey—or even worse, fangirls! I started to back away as they spoke louder, harsher words, but before I got too far, I bumped into someone behind me. I turned around, expecting yet another crazed fangirl ready to rip my throat out, but it turned out to be one of the Host Club members that I had met yesterday. If I remembered right, his name was Haruhi.

"Are these girls bothering you, Miss Star?" His cool, even voice seemed to betray no emotion or interest, but I wondered if he was just trying to be polite so as not to offend the regular customers.

"Oh, of course we're not bothering her!" exclaimed one of the girls.

"Yeah, we were just showing her around! Because she's new!" cried another.

"Yeah, we're going to be the best of friends, right, Star-chan?" came the explanation from the other girl.

"Well, we'd better be off!" they all yelled at once. With this, they ran out of sight before I could blink. I quickly remembered where I was, and turned around to speak to Haruhi.

"Th-thank you, Haruhi-kun. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there," I stammered.

"You're welcome, Star-chan. But why were those girls attacking you?"

"Well, have you ever heard of otaku?" I started.

"Isn't that another name for fangirls?" Haruhi asked, a hint of amusement in his face.

"Well, kind of. Technically, an otaku is any person with an obsession, usually with anime or manga. Fangirls are the most common type of otaku. When something, or some_one_ get in between an otaku and the object of their obsession, bad things happen. Sometimes, they'll even go as far as attacking whatever stands in their way." I paused, noticing the slightly shocked look on Haruhi's face, and gave a faint chuckle at his wide eyes. "My dad owns a comic book company, so I'm kind of an expert on all things manga, anime, etc," I explaned.

"I think that Tamaki is an otaku," Haruhi joked, humor crossing his face. Thinking about the tall, eccentric blonde that I had met yesterday, I whole-heartedly agreed. We both burst into laughter that lasted a few moments. Finally, Haruhi became serious again. "Okay. But what does any of this have to do with those girls?"

"I think that they might be otaku, and that Honey is the object of their obsession. They're jealous that I've been getting... close to Honey," I finished with a sigh and a blush.

Haruhi was silent for a moment, and then he spoke as if he had made up his mind. "Well, we'll have to tell the rest of the host club and see what they want to do about this."

My eyes widened. Honey could not hear about this! I would be humiliated! "Please!" I said quickly. "Don't tell them. I'll be fine." I looked him straight in the eyes. "Please."

He must have understood, because he nodded. "Okay." I let out a sigh of relief. "But from now on, I'm walking you to and from your classes, in case those girls try anything again."

"Okay. Thank you, Haruhi-kun." At least Honey wouldn't find out. And it would be nice to have someone to walk with to my classes who seemed to be sane enough—a quality that was hard to find in this school.

"You can call me Haru-chan, if you want. That's what Honey calls me. You know, you two really are very alike." I blushed at his words and nodded my approval. "Now let's get you to the Practice Room. I'm sure that Honey has plenty of new sweets for you to taste." We both grinned and headed to the host club.

As we walked, I let my mind wander again. The boys in the host club really were different from each other, but it seemed like they all really cared about each other. I was excited to get to know them all better, especially Honey. Thinking about Haruhi in particular, it struck me odd as to how well I had gotten along with him. I didn't make guy friends easily, and it really seemed like I had connected with him just like I would a new girl friend. In some ways. Haruhi even reminded me of a girl. I shook my head of this thought instantly. It was too disrespectful, and just too plain weird. Surely there wasn't more to this club than it appeared? I sighed, remembering my dream about Honey. Maybe I had a lot to learn about this club, more than I could ever imagine. Finally, we reached the practice room and I brightened instantly, excited to see Honey again.


End file.
